12th St. Street Sign and Rubble from the Algiers Motel
Origin The 1967 Detroit riot, also known as the 12th Street riot, was a violent public disorder that turned into a civil disturbance in Detroit, Michigan. It began on a Saturday night in the early-morning hours of July 23, 1967. The precipitating event was a police raid of an unlicensed, after-hours bar then known as a blind pig, on the corner of 12th (today Rosa Parks Boulevard) and Clairmount streets on the city's Near West Side. Police confrontations with patrons and observers on the street evolved into one of the deadliest and most destructive riots in United States history, lasting five days and surpassing the violence and property destruction of Detroit's 1943 race riot. To help end the disturbance, Governor George W. Romney ordered the Michigan National Guard into Detroit, and President Lyndon B. Johnson sent in Army troops. The result was 43 dead, 1189 injured, over 7,200 arrests, and more than 2,000 buildings destroyed. The scale of the riot was surpassed only by the New York City Draft Riots, which took place during the U.S. Civil War, and the 1992 Los Angeles riots. The riot was prominently featured in the news media, with live television coverage, extensive newspaper reporting, and extensive stories in Time and Life magazines. The most documented event of police brutality was the Algiers Motel Incident. Three African-American men were found dead in a manor house-turned-motel at Woodward and Virginia Park known for prostitution. Two white, teenaged cosmetology school dropouts recently arrived from Columbus, Ohio, were staying in the motel with local African-American men when the police and National Guard responded to a call of shots being fired. Evidence presented later suggested that three Detroit Police officers called out all occupants of the motel to the main lobby, searched them for weapons, threatened to kill them, and threw knives at their feet in a "game" before searching the rooms for weapons. They shot the men later in two of the rooms and their bodies were discovered later. A police confession to the shooting was later covered up. The journalist John Hersey published a book about the case, The Algiers Motel Incident, in 1968. Effects The old 12th Street Street Sign causes anyone nearby to grow feelings of anger and aggression, making them lash out uncontrollably. They will feel the urge to destroy property and belongings and should be considered dangerous. The Rubble, on the other hand, has a passive but sad effect. A group of shades, too vague to identify, will appear around the bricks and re-enact the scene that occurred at the Algiers Motel that night. When both the Street-sign and the Rubble are within close proximity, the effect is catastrophic. Hundreds of shades will appear, corporeal and violent. They will re-enact the riots, destroying everything they can and brutally beating each other and anyone unfortunate enough to get in their way. None have been seen to have firearms, but some may carry knives or shards of glass. They are stopped only by removing the rubble from the area, as shooting them will only cause more to appear. It is noted by agents passing through the Vault that when these artifacts are approached, faint screams and yelling can be heard from them. Collection Records on the collection of these artifacts have been sealed. The only things known are that four agents were sent out and were all affected by the Street Sign, and that it took several days and the appearance of two Regents to collect them. Storage and Handling Both artifacts are stored in the Dark Vault on separate podiums far away from each other to prevent them from accidentally activating. Neutralizer gloves are mandatory. When removing the Sign from the neutralizer field, spray with neutralizer every time feelings of aggression begin to appear to prevent accidental activation. Store in a neutralizer bag or vat until ready to be placed back. Store the Rubble in a separate neutralizer box. NEVER PLACE THE ARTIFACTS CLOSER THAN TWELVE FEET FROM EACH OTHER, REGARDLESS OF CONTAINMENT MEASURES, TO PREVENT ACTIVATION. Category:Artifact Category:Class P Category:Bifurcated Artifacts Category:The Dark Vault Category:W13opa fan